shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Yellowjacket
The Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Yellowjacket is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a Yellowjacket hybrid or full Yellowjacket at will, making the user a Yellowjacket Human (''救命ジャケツの人間 Kiiro no jaketto ninge''n). "Mushi" is the Japanese word for insect. It is known as the Insect-Insect Fruit, Model: Yellowjacket in the FUNimation Dub. It was eaten by the former Marine Captain and current Night Blade Pirate "The Swarm" Akahito Tsuruga Strength and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as shown by Akahito, is the increased strength, durability, and reflexes given by the transformed states. Any physical fighting style possessed by the user becomes more lethal due to the increased strength of the user and the durability added by the exoskeleton. The user may also extend stingers from both wrists as short range stabbing tools. Fluttering the wings in hybrid form allows the user to slow their decent through the air to a near non-existent speed. The exoskeleton gives the user a irremovable suit of armor, able to withstand rifle rounds with ease. The heightened reflexes allow the user to sense time in a slower sense. While in their hybrid or full state, the user is extra sensitive to high frequency noises, various odors, chemicals, and smoke. An inability to blink makes blinding attacks extra effective as well. Fluttering the wings in hybrid form or true flight in full form is tiring on the user, requiring them to rest after flights. In addition to this, the user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. The antennae of the user are delicate, and cannot be tugged on without causing extreme pain to the user. Usage The fruit's primary usage, as demonstrated by Akahito, is combat connected to speed and precision over brute strength. The hybrid form is very commonly utilized to increase the power of Akahito's Rokushiki. Akahito favors using the hard shell to make Tekkai strong enough to withstand battleship fire, his wing granting him extra limbs for Geppo. The fruit can also be used outside of battle for espionage. Due to the user's increase sense of hearing and increased speed, they can easily slip in, recover information, and slip out. Since the user can also truly fly in the full Yellowjacket form, it allows them to observe an area from the air as well. Attacks * Stinger Knife-The user extends the stinger from their wrist while in their hybrid state. ** Stinger Pistol-Used by Akahito by using the Shigan technique with his stingers rather than his finger * Insect Walk-Using his wings, Akahito can create a rapid use of Geppo allowing him to simulate flight while in his hybrid form. * Insect Kick-A variation on the Rankyaku move. Thanks to the hard shell of his exoskeleton and sharp edges of his feet he can create a stronger and sharper Rankyaku. * Iron Shell-A combination of the species passive exoskeleton and Tekkai. The user is able to harden their body to a point beyond steel. * Breakdown-Akahito targets all vulnerable points on the opponent attacking in rapid succession. Category:Mushi Zoan Type